


要成为你的xxx（昴雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	要成为你的xxx（昴雏）

难得两人能凑上大半天共同休息时间，村上在结束当天最后的通告后便兴冲冲地到了涩谷家。

涩谷还有广播的工作，竟比村上还晚些才回到家。

车子没有直接停在公寓楼下，而是在稍微有些距离的地方让涩谷下车。

久违地，抬头能看见在自己归家前不再是漆黑一片的房间。  
填满自家的灯光，比起任何事物都叫人温暖。这让涩谷微笑着加快了脚步。

村上在客厅落地灯旁看着书。

柔软的光映着那张专注的侧脸，直到他走近了才扬起来给出了个笑脸。

“欢迎回来。”

涩谷将钥匙随手放在玄关的鞋柜上，也冲对方微微一笑。

“我回来了。”

 

村上贴心地让涩谷先洗澡。掐着点数，在他回家前便把水放好了。

里头放了些浴盐，呈现出橘子一般颜色的洗澡水随着他的进入晃出一圈圈波浪。

涩谷泡在恰到好处的热水里，闭上着眼，头往后仰，枕在了浴缸的边缘。他尽情地放松着劳累了一天的四肢，感觉整个人舒服得都要融在里面了。

因为惬意不自觉就发出了轻轻的吁叹。  
短短的声音像是从很遥远的地方发出，然后转瞬就被这满室的水汽给吞没了。

 

涩谷从浴室出来时，村上手中的杂志已经换成了台本。

听见响声也没抬头，便落下一句话。

“我看完这页就去。”

涩谷正将尚且湿润的头发往后捋，嘴巴才张开没想到便被人捷足先登。唇瓣蠕动了几下，到底还是没说话了。

他看了眼仍兀自专注在台本的村上，边用搭在头上的毛巾胡乱地擦拭着头发边往卧室走去。

本来是给村上找睡衣的，可是却意外地发现了什么。  
涩谷想起在那张被灯光勾勒得分外柔和的侧脸，止住了手的动作。

无甚犹豫地，他便从衣柜里拿出那个自从来到这个家就已经被冷落了许久的纸袋。

——这不是很有趣嘛。

村上没有在浴室里找到睡衣，只好用毛巾围在腰间就走出来。

涩谷的头发看上去还是半湿不干的样子，刘海似乎是用手胡乱地往脑后拢，还有好些漏网之鱼垂了下来。他坐在床上，不知道是在玩手机还是掌上游戏机，时不时嘴里嘟囔着几句抱怨。

“subaru。”

村上试着小声地唤了他一句。

可是对方没有反应。  
他不得不提高音量再次叫道。

涩谷这才放下手中的机器抬起脸。

“我的睡衣呢？”

村上朝着他努嘴的方向看过去，最后在床边看见了一个纸袋。

——涩谷还给他买了新睡衣？

村上心怀忐忑地走过去，脸上嘴角那扬起的弧度却是怎么也收敛不住。

虽然不是什么贵重物品，但是收到礼物总归是让人高兴的。  
和荧幕前那个吝啬爱钱的形象大相庭径，村上其实是个异常容易满足的人。

好多时候，这人这点还是像是孩子一样。  
这么多年都不曾变过。

涩谷饶有兴致地看着满怀期待的村上表情几乎是在一瞬间变得呆滞起来。

“这是......什么？”

村上从袋子中拿出来的，并不能称之为睡衣——或者说村上认知中正统的睡衣。

他皱着眉看着手中的衣物。

柔软的面料，大概是法兰绒。  
白色底面，配上黑色的花纹，只要不是个瞎子大概都能看的出是奶牛纹。

难怪他觉得袋子看上去有些眼熟，原来是那次元气运动会结束后赠送的睡衣。  
当时他赶着要去下一场录制，走得是火急火燎，便让涩谷帮忙拿着了。

村上望望那毛茸茸的衣服，又眨眨眼看看涩谷。

对方勾起嘴角，冲他露出个意味深长的笑容。

“那是你今晚的睡衣，hina。”

夜晚，才刚开始呢。

 

村上慢吞吞地穿着那件奶牛睡衣。他是个爽快的人，可是涩谷那一脸高深莫测的模样让他心里头升起某种不详的预感，连带着动作也比平日滞后了不少。

涩谷一直在盯着他，这让他忍不住转过身去。虽然他们之间哪有未曾见过的地方。  
只是这视线也太过于炙热了些，总让村上忍不住联想到之后会发生多么糟糕的事情。

 

村上穿着配有黑色斑纹的衣服站在原地，任由涩谷围住他打转并用富有趣味的目光将自己打量。

天气虽然已经渐渐转凉，也尚未到穿法兰绒的日子。不过室内开了空调，村上有些怕冷，这样穿着倒是刚好。

无论是什么衣服，他总是穿得整整齐齐，即便是这样的睡衣也是将一整排的扣子从头到尾全部一丝不苟地锁紧。

涩谷转了两圈，将长着牛耳朵的帽子盖上，遮住了他茶色的头发，也稍稍遮住了他的眼睛。乖巧的眼珠子在阴影中紧张地跟随着涩谷的身影游动。

倒是真的有几分奶牛一样温顺的样子。

房间充斥着不知从何而来的焦虑感。

村上像件等待审阅的商品，屏住了呼吸。

“去床上趴着。”

这是村上今晚听到的涩谷和他说的第三句话，是个命令句。

 

手指微不可见地勾了勾，他无声地张开口，好一会才蠕蠕地问出“这是要做什么”。

 

涩谷作出一副稍加思索的样子：“大概是想饲养你吧——”

 

“——想把hina，变成我的小奶牛。”

 

 

若是听到别人这么说，村上绝对会毫不犹豫一掌拍在那人头顶。

可是说这话的人是涩谷。

是他宠了几乎有二十多年的涩谷。  
也是宠了他近乎有二十多年的涩谷。

村上沉默着，将握紧的拳头松开。然后爬上了那张床。

他不知道他看上去是什么样子的，但是他自觉自己的脸颊似火烧一样在发热。

涩谷的床不是那种十分柔软的，就算成年人躺上去不会使之大幅度凹陷。村上整个人如动物一样贴服地伏在床上。

双腿采取跪姿并且被上身的重量压着并不好受。不过得益于长期的身体锻炼以及跳舞的缘故，村上的身段要远远比大多数人都要柔软，这个大多数包括了许多比他年轻的人或是女性。  
像是根折不断的柳枝。

这也使得涩谷更加热衷于开发各种高难度的新姿势。

不，不过他今晚的目的不在于此。

他看着将脸颊枕在叠合起来的双手上，轻盈地眨起眼看向自己的村上，让他起来。

“前臂和膝盖贴地就可以了啊，”罢了，又补一句，“你不用整个人趴下来的。”

村上被他一开始那一声忍不住的噗嗤弄得是又热了几分，后来他添的那句比起劝慰倒不如说是调笑更是让人面红耳赤。

他也不想像个等着被宠幸的动物一样趴在那，还不能控制地翘起屁股啊。

村上心里止不住地抱怨，身体却是乖乖地动了。

手脚只是稍稍用力便起来了，他按涩谷所说的，用前臂支撑，膝盖抵着床，前脚掌垫了起来。

好像——  
更似动物的姿势了。

村上有些难为地望了望涩谷。  
对方却是满意似地抱肘点点头。

涩谷绕着床尾，从这边走到那边，视线不曾离开过他。

“嗯……奶牛的话，要怎么养呢。”

他趴在床边，和村上脸对脸地端视着对方。有些秀气的眉头蹙起，似乎真的在思索：“啊——要挤奶吧，因为会出奶啊。”

村上听着，眼神打了个颤，语气也带上了丝丝哀求：“……Subaru，我们能不能……”

涩谷却是快速地捂住了他的嘴，眼睛里有什么不愉悦地沉了下去。

“小奶牛可不会说人话的啊，hina酱。”

村上咬住下嘴唇，不说话了。

从以前就是这样——  
他总是在涩谷面前无限度地让步。

现在，当然也是。

涩谷见他安静了，也收敛了笑意，爬上床，到了他身侧。

他将手伸向跪着的村上的身前，摸索着衣扣。这个姿势不是很顺手，他花了好些时间才解开了两颗。

不过这已足够了。

涩谷顺着敞开的衣领摸进去。

村上的胸膛很单薄，这么多年的锻炼也没让他变得像健美比赛上的那些人一样拥有鼓起来的胸肌。那里倒是起伏得很快了些，频率和村上急促起来的呼吸很一致了。

再怎么摆弄男人的胸部也不会真的像奶牛一样出奶啊。  
村上忍受着那只胡作非为的手这么吐槽地想着。

男人的胸当然是平平坦坦的，除却揉揉捏捏那两个凸起，涩谷着实也是没什么花招能出。

“奇怪了......怎么就是不出奶呢……”

这煞有其事的喃喃自语差点让村上憋不住笑，哧一声，却是马上咬紧牙关不再发声了。

涩谷知道他是笑自己，却也没生气。

他让村上很快就笑不出来了。

“果然，还是要用嘴巴吸吧。”

 

村上脸颊的潮红已经非常鲜艳了。

涩谷说着就钻到了他身下。  
他还维持着动物一般跪着的身姿，不说毫无防备之力——  
简直就像一头真正的奶牛。

他还未回过神来，就已经有舌头滑过他的乳尖。  
湿漉漉的。

脑子和脸面，一下子就暴涨。仿佛充气过头的气球。

涩谷仰起脖子舔了几下，在感觉到村上细微的颤抖后，倒是愈发卖力地用舌头舔弄。不仅把左边的弄得湿滑湿滑，也不忘偶尔用舌尖拨弄一下右边。

村上哪里受得了这样的架势，涩谷正想出口让他再伏下点身子，他就自己难受似地扭了扭塌下了腰。

正好将乳头往别人嘴里送了。

涩谷温柔地将挨近嘴唇的乳尖连同乳晕都含进来。  
被柔软包裹住的乳头，在与舌头的接触中变得有些奇怪。

渐渐地，又硬又挺。

他在用舌头玩弄他的乳头。  
村上意识模糊地想到。

涩谷在不舔的时候就会用力地吮吸，让人有种他真的是在吸奶的错觉。村上不知道是不是该感谢他贴心地没有忘记用手搓捏另一边的乳头。

可是同时被温柔和疼痛对待的村上，只是失了神地咬紧下嘴唇。他不自觉地低下头，却什么也没有看见——

除了涩谷那头黑色的发。其中黑色的发旋只是像注视漩涡一样，让他更加眩晕了。

“……嗯.......啾……嗯……”

从自己的身下，从涩谷的嘴里总是发出非常淫秽的水渍声。

简直是要让人找个洞躲起来。

“……呜......”

“别、别吸了......”

涩谷玩弄了许久许久，直到他觉得自己的乳头都要被弄坏了，直到他用疼痛和混杂在其中的快乐的呜咽声求饶了许久，那人才放过他。

乳头早就像石头一样硬了。它们被肆意玩弄得又红又肿，比平常的尺寸不知要大上多少，原本棕色的乳晕也似充血一样，充满着玫瑰一样的艳色。  
那里是被舔得发麻了。此刻明明已经得了空，被舔弄的感觉却仍然残留。

涩谷的嘴唇也是艳极了，离开时，在两者之间勾出了一道细细的银线。如今离开了看着，却是觉得这对乳头沾着自己的唾液，莹莹亮亮的，异常淫秽勾人。

 

支撑着村上的膝盖和双臂都在发软，它们像是频临奔溃的火柴一样在发出悲鸣。即便是现在，它们也在可怜地发颤。

村上开始怀疑自己也许真的是一头奶牛。  
被主人从身上榨干着每一分奶汁。

更难堪的事，作为一个成年男人，光是胸部被玩弄就要射出来实在是有失脸面。  
可是他却正是如此。

来自胸部的感官感受几乎要强烈过阴茎被抚弄的快感，从而又使得他下身的性器渐渐活跃起来了。

村上的脑子一片空白，连支撑身体也是勉力而为。  
他喘着气，连涩谷什么时候从自己身下钻出来都不知道。

相识相交了二十几年的涩谷哪里会不知道他的身体变化。  
他端详着即使在此刻也依然听着自己的话——或者说早已经忘记了——自己仍然跪着的村上。

他乖巧的模样实在讨人喜欢。像是如今支着四肢跪趴在床上，更是温顺得让人直想抱着他亲亲。更别提他敞开的黑白衣裳中露出的显眼的红肿，轻微地喘着气却泛着潮红迷茫却又渴求什么似的看向自己的眼神。

这幅迷途小动物般的模样很难叫人把持得住。

涩谷心痒难耐，可却总觉得少了些什么。  
他心念一动，想起了什么。

等到村上稍微顺直了气息，回过神时，涩谷已经拿着什么重新站在了他面前。

他微微侧首：“……那是什么？”

涩谷咧嘴一笑，松开了手掌只用三指捏住。  
什么东西瞬间自他掌中落下，吊在半空中晃荡了起来。

啷啷的清脆声在这房间里响了起来——  
那是个铃铛。

看上去像是铜制的，直径约有两片指甲宽。这大小，约莫是挂在圣诞树上的挂饰。

村上尚带着那牛耳牛角模样的帽子，涩谷将之轻轻向后掀开。  
他俯下身，挨近村上的脸，两手绕到村上的脖子后，很快将那挂着铃铛的缎带在他颈上系好。  
而且还是绑的一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

长度掌握得刚刚好。铜黄色的铃铛几乎就在不太明显的喉结核锁骨中间的位置。大小也正好合适，既不会太夸张，也不会很小家子气，很适合挂在他身上。

涩谷伸手拨弄了一下，里面的金属丸动了动，撞在壁上马上发出了悦耳的啷噹声。他露出了一个满意的笑容。

村上低头，才想抬手，却又被涩谷马上按住了：“这个你可不能碰！”

他语气有些恶，村上委屈地转了转眼，不过还是没说什么。

涩谷笑了笑，在他茶色的头发上胡乱地摸了摸。  
既是嘉奖，也是安慰。

可是村上低下头，再不抬头望他。  
只是他仍然是跪在床上的，此刻这样低落地俯首，却是更像被主人冷落的可怜兮兮的小宠物了。

涩谷也不说话，只是重新爬上床。  
他看见村上缩了缩手臂，不过感觉到他并不是要再次蹂躏那双无辜的乳首后，倒是放松了些。

直到涩谷来到他的身后，拉开了下身的拉链。

好像是为了上厕所时的方便，才在下方设计了小臂长的开口。

无论是三急还是五急，都能快速而方便地解决您的急躁哦——  
没记错的话，那句愚蠢的广告词是这么声称的。

快速是快速，方便也是方便了。  
只是和初衷出入有些大了。

金属拉链缓慢被打开的声音，在村上的耳边被无限放大。空调房里特有的冰凉空气逐渐涌了进来。

村上才刚刚平复下来的脸色，又红了。

他洗完澡时在腰间围了毛巾就出来了。后来又被涩谷命令穿上这衣服，他连找内裤的空隙都没有。

所以说——  
这睡衣里面的他是完全赤裸裸，原生态的，连条内裤都没有。

不得不说，这睡衣实在是非常合他的尺寸了。开口是无比准确地正对着上厕所需要用到地方。

也不知道是方便了谁，方便了什么事情。

他才这么想着，情理之中的涩谷的手指就伸了过来。意料之外的，沾着润滑剂凉凉的手指却是没有直接插进去，而是在他后穴的周边轻轻按着。

不会痛，却是痒。

他们不经常做，三五个月能见上一面，休休闲闲待个半天就已经像恩赐一样高兴了。或许因此，每次做之前的扩张工作总让村上有些抗拒。可今天他跪在那，无论再怎么夹紧大腿也不能遮掩那暴露的穴口了。

这提醒了他，自己如今的姿态，正是如野性的动物一般，毫无人类模样地四肢着地，大敞着身后。  
可是被像动物一样对待却让他莫名地有些兴奋。

他脸红地，感受着自己本来就挺立的阴茎更是如充血一样地硬着。

与此同时，涩谷那不知何时已经深入体内的手指开始抽动起来了。已经没入指根的手指模仿着活塞，深深浅浅地插着。

才几下，村上竟已经射出来了。在没有碰前面的情况下，射了。

黏糊糊的水声，还有在瞬间颤栗的身体。

不仅他本人羞愧地埋起了头颅，就连本来打算过会再一起去的涩谷也停下了手中的动作，目瞪口呆地看着他。

“……射了......hina......”

虽然没有人能瞧见，不过找不到能遮掩自己的东西还是让此刻的村上恼羞成怒。他只好故意用有些恶狠狠的语气让罪魁祸首闭嘴。

涩谷当然不会管他，只是手指再一次在后穴拨弄起来。也许是前面发泄过了，如今这后面的口子倒是示弱似的，软软地一吸一开，不再那么用力地咬紧涩谷的手指不允许乱动。

村上本人也像是突破了什么似的，发出小小愉悦的声音。

“……嗯......”

涩谷听见了，还故意覆在他身上靠近他耳垂处问他：“hina是很舒服吗？”

村上若是别扭地说不是，他就坏心眼地稍加用力在里头揉按下去。村上被这刺激弄得失声叫道，只好又连连改口说舒服。

可是那人却又咬着村上的耳垂细声地问道——

“那是比被吸奶还要舒服吗……嗯？”

这话还是用气音在说，灼热的呼吸摩挲着布满着许多神经的耳朵，也是让敏感的村上不太好受。

“……舒服......”  
村上小小声地回答，他只能压低声音，不然已经进后穴在莽撞搅弄的的两只手指可能会让他控制不住尖叫。

“什么舒服......”两根手指像虫子一样在柔柔地蠕动。

村上夹紧了手肘，两只手握成拳头凑在了一块。  
他知道涩谷想要的答案，如果你不尽快满足他的话，这些使坏可是能无穷尽地进行下去。

“……被、被su、subaru的手指玩......弄……”

“……比......比奶头被......吸要、要舒服......”

短短的一句话，他不得不分成两段才艰难地说完了。

涩谷终于将手指抽了出来。村上松了口气，想着就等对方完事就好了。却不想涩谷不似往常那样慢慢地，而是一口气就插了进来。

村上被这措不及防的一下顶到了深处，没有忍住，昂起头失声叫了出来。

那铃铛也在尖叫。

可是涩谷却没有就此打住。他整个退了出来，在村上才刚歇一口气的时候，又粗暴地挺身将已经半硬的整根性器又捅进那小穴。

那是真的粗暴。几乎是能进的部分都完完全全没入到村上的体内，直到那囊袋，重重地撞在隔着布料的臀部上，发出闷声。

村上就是最开始失控地尖叫了一声，后来却是慢慢地习惯了这节奏。就连身体，也配合着涩谷的动作收紧或放松。

他几乎是靠着本能支撑着仍然跪着的身体，柔软的腰身总是不自觉地扭动起来  
脖子上的铃铛频繁地发出啷啷当当的响声，本来清脆悦耳的声音却在水声以及肉体碰撞的声音中显得异常淫靡。

“……说，hina你是我的什么……”  
涩谷忽然出声问道。

村上脑子一片浑浑噩噩，还想聚起精神想他问了什么，却被那从未停止的抽插堵住了思路。

他忽然想起了涩谷那句话——  
“想把hina，变成我的小奶牛。”

于是答案也是脱口而出——

“……hina、hina要成为subaru的小奶牛……”

村上的呼吸很凌乱，这原本让人啼笑皆非的答案一说出来，他自己也没意识到有多滑稽。只是他身后的涩谷却是有了一瞬间的停滞。不过涩谷吻了吻村上已经红透的耳垂又继续动起来，没让他有自我反悔的机会。

其实真要让村上说的话，里面不全是假话。

凭借两人的身体格差，若是他要认真反抗，像今晚如此这般无礼的要求，他当然是能不做的。更甚的说，在两人长久以来的关系中，他不必做趴下被人捅屁股的那个。

 

可是村上思考的，却是这样的事情——

要怎样才能和这样的人扯上关系，又要怎样，才能站在他身旁呢？

像Subaru这样，拥有强大羽翼的人。  
他站在身后看着他轻而易举地跃翔天空。

那光彩的羽翼甚至让人头晕目眩。

为什么会有那样的人呢。

悲伤也好，喜悦也好。  
在他面前全成了让他下一次能飞得更高的羽毛。

只要看着他，村上就觉得无论这个世界再如何荒诞不经，总是有办法能展翅高飞的。  
在这个广阔无垠的天空中，他绝对不是孤立无援，因为只要伸出手，就有能引领自己前行的与众不同的色彩。

sabaru是那样的强大。

奶牛也好，宠物也罢，如果能和subaru在一起的话——  
他愿意成为一切，他所需要的。

无论怎样，他都是愿意的。

 

涩谷的动作变得缓慢起来，像是在弹琴一样。

扶着他的臀部，在他体内逐寸逐寸地推进。然后出来，再一次慢慢地进去。

才刚习惯了刚刚那中粗暴的侵犯，如今涩谷这种磨磨蹭蹭的进入倒更像是折磨了。

他嘴里胡乱地呻吟着什么也说不出来，头则是用尽力地摇晃。  
那铃铛也被他晃得哐当作响，像是被狂风暴雨敲打着一样。

连他自己都不知道要表达什么意思，涩谷却是知道的。

他故意慢悠悠地在村上的穴口处瘙痒似的浅浅地又插上好几次，才又开始握住他的腰快速地动起来。

他们在铃铛声中猛烈地碰撞，像是动物一样在交媾。

村上原本晃着的上半身早就瘫软地趴了下来，只有跪着的下肢还高高地翘起来。他抓住身下的床单，连呻吟都叫不出，只是半闭着眼如小兽一样低声地呜咽。那铃铛发出的声音不再清脆，而是像被什么捂住般沉闷。

涩谷顶弄着他，最后埋在村上背上在他体内射了出来。

村上收紧了身体，只能盲目地承受着他的精液在自己的体内倾泻而出，虽然下身被注满了黏糊糊的液体，让人不太舒适，村上却是这样含着他的东西睡过去了。

村上基本都要清理过才会睡的。像这样做完没多久就睡着还是非常少见，看来今晚这样还是难为他了。  
涩谷不由得心里生出愧疚。

不过愧疚终归是瞬间的，他只是用手指替村上简单地清理了体内的精液便无力地瘫在床上。

他侧身躺去，看着村上熟睡的脸庞。

人倒是睡得很甜，闭上眼的时候更有小时候那副跟在自己身后乖巧的小雏鸟的模样。  
涩谷伸手在他脸上摸起来。

手指放得很轻，摸过那轻轻闭上的眼睛，摸过那直挺挺的鼻梁，摸过那单薄颜色淡淡的嘴唇。

你说，人怎么会长得那么快呢。  
眉目五官明明还是那个hina酱，在转眼间却成了八面玲珑的村上信五。

涩谷忽然有些难过，难过得想狠狠往这睡着的人身上咬一口。  
可是手下那铃铛却制止了他。

细小的手指勾了勾尚挂在村上脖子上的金属器物。里面的珠子只是轻轻地晃荡，发出细微的声音。虽然不是很吵，不过在此刻安静的房间里倒是足够响亮了。

但村上没有醒。

涩谷又小心地拨弄了一下铃铛。听着里面的金属丸在来回滚动。

他忽然想到刚刚村上说的那句话——

……hina要成为subaru的小奶牛……

村上可能会把这当成是恋人之间做爱时的一句情趣。

可是他在说出口的时候可是认真。

想饲养hina。  
这绝对不是假话。  
他是真心这么想的。

想给他戴上刻有涩谷subaru的铃铛。  
让他所到之处都会响起属于涩谷subaru的响声。

这既是一种警告，也是一种所有权的宣示——  
不是大家的村上信五。  
而是他一个人的hina，是只属于他一人的mu酱。

他的hina，他的mu酱很强大。  
有时候他都觉得他走得太快太远了。  
快的自己无论再怎么加紧步伐也够不着他的肩膀。  
远得自己回过头来连他的背影都不能窥视一丝一毫。

他在害怕。  
直到今天。

涩谷闭上眼，听着外头的天空在渐渐亮起，才渐渐有了些许睡意。

他的头发仍是带着微微的湿意，他却也不管了，只是搂紧躺在身旁的人。  
那臂弯紧些，紧些，再紧些。

直到怀中的人已经微微不适地皱起眉。  
他才心满意足地勾起嘴角。

这是他愿意成为subaru一个人的小奶牛hina。  
这是他愿意为subaru戴上铃铛的hina。

这是他一个人的hina。  
这是他的。

 

——全文 终——


End file.
